So You've Met Your Match
by SweetestSinEternity
Summary: The unconquerable Jason Todd meets a fiery redhead at a bar one fateful night. The night progresses and drinks are consumed. Has someone met his match? Lemons and an OC x  No Flames!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first lemony thing. It was a request from a friend and she loved it so I decided to post it. Read and review and let me know what you think. (:

* * *

><p>Shot after shot, mug after mug, Jason Todd sat alone at the bar. The bartender kept a careful watch over him. He was a dangerous man. This, everyone knew. He could make the largest, fearless of men cower to him. Dark and brooding was Jason Todd. <em>The<em> Jason Todd. The Jason Todd who, somehow, was resurrected from the dead.

Men, they envied him. Some were even foolish enough to challenge him. Such a shame. It appears that when testosterone is rushing through your blood you get the primal urge to prove your masculinity. There were many who failed and fell. Jason, undefeated. Also in the matters of the heart. Women ogled him, pulling out all their stops. Skirt lifting for better views of their thighs, flirty eyes and mischievous smiles. Of course, Jason enjoyed this. What man wouldn't? But he enjoyed it in a different way. He was a bit of a player, you see? He'd allow himself to be pulled in by their flirty quips, then... Well, what else was he to do? He'd have his fun and those poor girls would leave, flustered and heartbroken. He wasn't one for loving.

Tonight was like any other night. Men speaking above normal for him to hear their insulting and challenging remarks. Women giggled to their girlfriends, describing their night's plans if they were to _ever_ get a night with him. Ha, the things they said. Jason, too, had a good chuckle at this. The bartender muttered something under his breath, to which Jason heard, for Jason hears all.

"What was that?" he inquired, a threat hissing out with his breath.

The bar quieted, watching and waiting. Aside from the booze, you also went to bars for bar fights.

"It was whatever I wanted it to be," the bartender retorted.

To this, Jason stood, rigid and ready. A smart mouth got you nowhere you wanted to be with Jason Todd.

"Sit down. We all know who you are and what you're capable of. Frankly, it's getting old. Settle down and finish your beer. We're all just trying to enjoy our night, alright?" said a voice.

Everyone in the bar, including Jason, turned to it, all a bit stunned and bewildered. It came from a woman, sitting alone at the end of the bar, nestled in a corner. No one had noticed her entrance. "_What was that?_" Jason snarled. She sighed a tired, weary sigh. "Hon, you heard me. So did everyone else in here. I'm no tape-recorder so ask someone else." She answered as though this was the dullest conversation she'd ever been in. For heaven sakes, she was talking to Jason Todd! Who ever she was, she had balls. Even Jason knew this.

He continued to seethe, this eyes trained on her, threatening her. She turned to meet them. No fear hinted at her forest orbs. Challenge accepted. She stood, brushing a long fall of orange hair from her face. She sauntered over, her eyes trained on him. Her black leather dress hugged her body nicely, and her sky-high heels accentuated the whole ensemble perfectly. Once she was merely a foot from him she stopped. She leaned on the bar on an elbow and cocked her head to the side, looking up at him. A smirk hinted at her lips. "Buy me a drink. Maybe then I'll forgive you of your rudeness."

He looked at her, then at the bartender. "A drink for the lady," stated Jason.

"Ahh, not just any drink. A mix of whiskey and scotch, if you'd please?" she intervened.

Over her, both Jason and the bartender exchanged an incredulous look. Jason shrugged; the bartender did as well before scurrying off the mix the concoction.

The two sat down; she settled easily, Jason, a bit uncomfortably. "Y-Your name?" Jason stammered. What was this? Jason never stammered… "I'm Lillie," she stated proudly, "but you may simply call me Lil."

Jason nodded.

"I'm –" he started.

"I know who you are, Jason Todd," Lillie interrupted, resting her head on her fist. "We _all_ know who you are, Jason Todd."

That smirk was back, playing her lips. Her lips that Jason couldn't keep his eyes off of…

Their drinks were then placed before them. They began to consume the alcoholic beverages.

An hour and God knows how many shots later, the two continued to talk, laughing at times, and at others falling silent with seriousness. By this time, any other woman would have already been prey in his bed. An intelligent conversation was refreshing from time to time, I suppose – no matter how obliterated the speech was by drunken slurs.

Jason was borderline to being borderline wasted. Lillie sat straight in her stool, almost regally, seemingly unaffected by the alcohol. She'd smile occasionally at the slowly deteriorating Jason Todd with humor in her eyes.

"So tell me about you," said Jason as soberly as he could.

Lil chuckled to herself. "I'm just a girl, like any other girl. Simple as that."

Jason leaned forward. "Oh, no, you're not. I'd like to see 'any other girl' down drinks that and possess such quick wit and a silver tongue such as yours." He winked at her. She grinned and leaned forward as well. "Oh, but I am. That is, that's what I would have you believe." She returned a mischievous wink.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Jason inquired.

"We all have secrets, don't we, Mr. Todd?"

She returned upright and sipped her drink.

"You and your dark clothes. You and your brooding disposition. You think you can conquer the world, don't you, Jason?"

He ground his teeth. "I _can_."

Lillie turned to him. What a dangerous character she was. She was, in fact, almost just like him. Perhaps that was why she wasn't dead yet. (Jason didn't discriminate when it came to who he killed.) She had absolutely intrigued the one and only Jason Todd.

Playing at her lips again was a smirk. "Maybe so, Mr. Todd. But can you conquer _me_?" Her eyes were heavy in a seductive way. Challenged accepted. Game on.

* * *

><p>They arrived at his dark, dank little apartment. Quite honestly, it was a shithole. He shut the front door behind them, then turned to her. In an instant his lips her hot against hers. He nipped at them, making them sore for an instant. She moaned a little, melting into his strong arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he literally swept her off of her feet. He began to carry her off to the bedroom, his lips never leaving hers.<p>

Once inside, she leapt from his arms and proceeded to remove his shirt. His abs beckoned to be touched, his back and shoulders rippled like a god's. She ogled him, biting her lip as she took in the view. Their lips, again, met. As they kissed, he slowly advanced, making her step backwards as he did so. When the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed she sat down and looked up at him. He coursed his fingers through her hair and she began to unfasten his jeans. They fell around his ankles, followed shortly by his boxers, which were surprisingly silken.

She was eye-level to his semi-erection. She smirked before sticking her tongue out to lick his shaft. He shivered at the sensation of her warm, rough tongue on him. She continued this a bit before taking him wholly. Her tongue swished around him while her head bobbed in time. Jason entwined his fingers in her hair to steady her as he tried to shove more of himself down her throat. She pulled away and smiled playfully at him before rising up to sink her teeth into his neck.

"Ahhh, you're frisky, I see," he groaned.

In a swift movement she was on her back on the bed. "So am I." His voice was now a growl.

Off with her dress, underwear, and all. He chuckled as he looked at her now naked body. Her face tinted red from a feverish combination of passionate lust and shocked bashfulness. He straddled her and glared down into her eyes. He pinned her arms above her head and entered her as hard as he could, while simultaneously sinking his teeth into her breast. She let out a loud, searing scream, a mixture of both pain and pleasure. She could feel the thick, warm flow of her blood trickling down her chest. His tongue lapped at it lustfully. The pain began to subside and she let out a small moan.

They locked eyes once before he began to pull out and ram her repeatedly. Her moans and screams filled the room, his eyes intently watching her writhe beneath him. He released her wrists and scooped his arms under the arch of her back, lifting her up to an upright riding position, which she readily obliged to fill. She was getting closer and closer to her release; he could feel the way her feminine walls clenched him.

As she reached her hilt she found his lips again, moaning loudly into his mouth. He smiled into her lips, then pushed her back on the bed. She rested there, her breath labored. His eyes scanned her small frame, curled in a loose ball. She'd gotten hers, but he, however, had not yet gotten his. "On your knees," he requested. She eyed him incredulously before obliging. Her back arched, her ass in the air. He spread her legs a bit more before entering her from behind. She moaned, lowering her face into the musky sheets. He began pumping into her slowly, then quickened his pace. She felt amazing inside and out, and the sounds she made along with her blissfully closed eyes turned him on even more.

His hands moved from their place on her hips to her breasts. As he rammed into her faster and harder he gripped them tightly; she cried out once more. His climax was near as he pushed his body even more to both his and her maximum. She let out an orgasmic scream, letting her body go limp. Moments later he joined her with a roaring groan. His body collapsed onto hers, his chest heaving against her back. He pulled out of her and sprawled out beside her. He leaned over to his nightstand and took out a cigarette and lighter. "Want a smoke?" asked Jason.

Lillie chuckled into the pillow. "No thanks. I think I'll be leaving, doll."

She rose to begin the search of her dress and panties in the dark. Once she located them she turned to Jason with a smile. "Goodbye, Mr. Todd," she chimed. She dressed and headed for the door. Jason watched her, his cig burning in the darkness. "Will I see you again?" he called after her. She turned on her heals and shrugged. "I don't know, Jason. See, you and I are quite alike. I don't like staying in one place for too long." She winked and continued her strut out of the apartment.

"But I want to see you again."

"We all want things, Mr. Todd. I don't know about you, but I am quite satisfied. I got what I wanted, doll."

Down the stairs she went, not once looking back. She disappeared into the still darkness of the night, leaving Jason Todd with just a cigarette and a memory.

* * *

><p>What'd you think? I've let others read before posting and they wanna see more of Jason and Lillie. I'll ask my buddy about it since it's her OC. Anyhoo... hold tight and I hope you like. I will <em>try<em> to post more soon. Working on some stuff at FictionPress atm *_*

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

So here is a long-anticipated new installment of So You've Met Your Match, starring our misfits Lillie and Jason. x) I must forewarn you guys: This isn't the best. And there is NO sex in this installment. Just lots of tension...

* * *

><p>The night was still and cool in Gotham City and even though Jason wore a leather jacket he would still feel the chill of winter's approach. He tightened the jacket's sash around his narrow waist and pulled the collar up to shield his face. The streets were barren besides his presence, and maybe even possibly <em>because <em>of his presence. At night, this city - these streets - were his. He would roam freely - free of dumb broads, envious men, and, most importantly, his past.

In the distance sirens could be heard. Closer by someone's dog howled. But there was a specific sound that caught Jason's attention. It was the familiar sound of pain. Jason quickened his pace and turned the corner into an alleyway. Beyond him a boy held his own against a group of others with his back against the wall. At first it appeared to be just a disagreement - a shovefest, at best - but things took a turn when a boy from the opposing side threw the first punch. Disoriented, the lone boy was pulled by his collar and thrown to the ground. From then on he could do nothing against his attackers but try to protect himself as best he could.

Jason stood unnoticed, watching the beating take place. He waited with some small hope for a comeback for the little guy. None, however, seemed to be on the horizon. He watched as the boy's defense began to fade. He could see his muscles begin to lax and fail from exhaustion. The boys seemed to clear way for some reason and Jason's eyes widened when he realized why. One of the bigger guys had broken away and now approached with a blade, held high and glinting in the moonlight.

Jason sprang into action, darting to the boy's aid. He stooped to grab a crowbar lying about on the ground. He advanced and raised his weapon high, a growl in his throat. Hearing him approach, the group scurried like mice and readied themselves for defense. Prepared to do some damage, Jason swung the crowbar he wielded but something snatched it from his hand. A lush of orange passed his vision momentarily. There was a whistling through the air, followed by a pained grunt and a thud. A leather-clad leg rose through the air, deflecting the blade one of the boys held. "Watch what the hell you're doing!" a voice scolded. Not just any voice, but _her _voice.

"Look alive, doll! And you, kid, don't just lie there. Get up and run! We got this!" Lillie instructed. The boy staggered to his feet then darted off to safety. Jason found alongside Lillie, admiring her tenacity, power, and curves in her leather jumpsuit. The two appeared to have the upperhand, for the boys quickly dispersed. Frustrated, Lillie threw a loose brick at the retreating cowards. "Pussies." she muttered as she collected herself, smoothing her hair back in place. Jason watched her intently. "What?" she snapped.

"Hello again," Jason said coolly.

She grimaced. "Hi, now goodbye."

With that she took off, scaling the sides of buildings to the rooftops. Jason trailed close behind, not letting her slip away this time.

"Why'd you leave so abruptly last time?" Jason called after her, pausing to catch his breath. Lillie stopped as well, leaning her head against a brick wall. "It wasn't my place," she breathed heavily. Jason looked at her incredulously. "Well, where is your place?"

No answer.

Still, Jason waited.

Realizing no answer would come, he took another approach, not wanting his time with her to end quite yet. "Bar? We could hit up the bar. My treat," Jason offered. Lillie turned on her heels and stared at him. Her tense body loosened but her guard remained high.

"Yeah, sure. A drink would be nice."

* * *

><p>Jason raised his drink to his lips, his blurring eyes transfixed on Lil. He sipped slowly, watching her slide her glass on the countertop between her hands. She chuckled to herself, then took a sip of her own beverage. "What's so funny?" Jason asked. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "What I wouldn't give to just black out and forget the world for a few hours," she sighed. Jason smirked. "I got a place you can black out," he winked. Unamused, Lillie lowered her head.<p>

"What the hell is your deal tonight?" Jason snapped.

"My deal? Doll, you wouldn't be able to keep up."

"Try me."

Lillie downed the rest of her drink and turned to him. "How do I know I can trust you?" she asked. Eyes on hers, he answered, "Can you ever be sure about such a thing?"

Okay, point made.

She sighed, then began:

"Today, today marks the anniversary of my escape seven years ago. I had been held hostage for eight years, taken from my home at age seven, not that I had a home anymore. I remember that night; I was asleep in bed when a bright light swept over me. It woke me up. I was just about to call for my mother when I saw the door crack open and her crouched there, motioning to me. She told me to stay down and keep quiet so I crawled over to her. When I reached her she kissed my forehead and ran with me down the hall. We went to this room that, quite honestly, I didn't even knew existed. Dad was waiting there – with guns. He tossed one to mom and told her to hurry. My mother turned and kissed my forehead one last lime and told me she loved me. My father just looked at me. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to; His eyes said it all. From then, I just knew I wouldn't see them alive again.

"And I was right. I could here the gunfire and the yelling, but I was raised to be tough so no tears. No fear. I must've waited for hours before someone found me. A man, covered in blood, came and got me. He carried me out, past the corpses of strangers. Then I saw them. Strung up high in the tree in our yard. The rope was the rope used for my tire swing. They were dead but I could have sworn I saw my mother peering at me. The man took me to a limo and there he placed me inside. There was another man there, who smiled and offered me all the treats I could ever want. That's where it started. Monsieur Guido. He took me in. Ordered the death of my parents but, of course, I didn't know that then. Over those years he took such good care of me. Treated me like his own – like a princess. But then the day came that I learned the truth.

"I'd found the papers ordering the deed. The bastard had signed for it. I decided to confront him about it. He was at the dinner table, feasting. I watched him from afar. It was going to be his last meal, after all. I asked him simply for the truth – Just the God-damned truth! – but the bastard thought he could toy with my mind. Not anymore, though. He'd made the mistake of training me so I used it to my advantage. One shot and he was dead. Right between the eyes. His men came for me but I managed to escape. I've been on my own ever since."

Jason looked at her, then smirked.

"So that's what's gotten your panties in a wad," he scoffed.

Lillie felt her face and ears warm, her blood beginning to boil. "Excuse me?"

Jason shrugged. "Just saying, try dying. In fact, don't try dying. I hav and you don't see me using it as a sob story."

"My parents were _killed_. I _saw_ their corpses. The man who killed them took me in. Do you know what that kind of shit does to you?" Lillie seethed.

Another shrug from Jason.

"Hey, my parents are dead too. Big deal."

Lillie had had just about enough. "Your mother was nothing but a drug-addicted whore who had a little bit too much and your father worked for a villain and got what he deserved. They are _nothing_ alike! My parents actually loved me, so yeah, it is a big deal."

Jason's face turned into stone. He slammed his glass on the counter and spoke through clenched teeth, leaning towards her menacingly, "Take that back."

"Oh, Batty's dead boywonder can't handle the truth?" Lillie taunted.

She rose and stormed from the bar, Jason hot on her heels. He reached out and grabbed her by the upperarm, whirling her around with great force. But she had a surprise for him, as did he for her. Guns drawn and tempers blazing, they stared each other down, poised to completely annihilate the other. "I hate you, Jason Todd. I hate everything about you, you ostentatious prick," Lillie seethed.

Jason lowered his gun, eyes once again on hers.

"You know nothing about me."

She dropped her head and her gun to her side.

"I know enough, Todd, I know enough."

* * *

><p>Sooo, this is not my favorite chapter but i needed to <em>segue<em> into what's to come.

This... whatever this is... is subject to change. Just some tweaking and editing here and there. Nothing major. Not gonna totally flip the script on you guys ^-^. As I said previously, there's more to come... And a lot of it! (- could be taken multiple ways)

That being said, SYMYM will be becoming a mini-series type thing! Yay! :D

You guys owe my friend, BleedingMarionette, a huge thank you and as do I for letting me have total creative control over Lillie, which she created!

Thanks, Red, for your awesome character and letting have artistic sovereignty over her and I enjoy doing these stories for you! 3

This was a Christmas gift for her and a late Christmas/New Years gift for you guys! I hope you enjoyed!

If not, keep your mouth shut... Jk, but give out creative criticism or something. Or just, you know, shut up and be grateful I did this for you guys.

Review and stay tuned! I have already started the next installment so it should be here soon!

Happy Late Whatever-Holiday-You-Celebrated guys! :D 3


	3. Chapter 3

So I totally lied to you guys. This is so late but I do hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

><p>She gasped as her back hit the mattress. Writhing in anticipation she clawed at his body, anxious to remove his clothes. He bent to nip at her neck, then rose to remove his shirt. She was just as awestruck as she was the first time she took in this precious view. How many other girls have seen this? No. How many other girls were lucky enough to see this more than once? Oh yeah, this girl. She ran her hand down his torso, across his chiseled chest and down his defined abs. Jason smirked and began to unzip her leather jumpsuit, exposing her well-developed breasts and toned stomach. Just what little bit of flesh he could see turned him on even more and he quickly yanked the rest of her suit off. He admired her body as she touched his, running her hands across his pecs. Remembering what transpired just moments ago, he frowned, then snarled. He grasped Lillie's wrists tightly and pinned them over her head. He leaned close to her ear and breathed in a low threatening voice, "Pull a gun on me again and I will kill you."<p>

Lillie shuddered to his bluff and brought her knees to her chest beneath him and kicked him off with as much force as she could muster. He grabbed at his pained gut and ribs and Lillie took his pain as an advantage. She then pinned _him _to the bed. "Don't you dare threaten me. You pulled a gun on me too," she pointed out, moving her hips over his hardening package. She moved her body so that she could unbutton and unzip his jeans and remove them. He wore only silky black boxers now, and she had only her panties. She stared at his growing erection and bit down on her lip, wanting it right then and there. Knowing this, Jason decided to have a little fun at her expense. Grabbing her waist, he hoisted her up and slammed her to the bed again. He yanked her panties right off of her, leaving her breathless and stunned.

"Get ready to beg for mercy," he snarled. Lillie had no time to process the preceding threat before two fingers were abruptly inserted into her canal. She cried out, her back arching off the mattress and her elbows digging into it as well. Her fingernails dug into the sheets, gripping them. Jason watched her face contort in surprise, ecstasy, and maybe even a little pain. He had ceased movement and now waited as her breathing returned to normal. Once it did he surprised her yet again by hooking his fingers within her, pressing down into the sweet depths of her womanhood. Again she cried out, her eyes closing tightly as to shut him out.

He knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. She was too ready, too eager. He knew he could make her cum over and over again at that moment - but he wouldn't. He had total control, which he enjoyed thoroughly.

He began to slowly stroke his fingers inside of her, gingerly making small pleasurable movements within that were slowly driving her insane inside. He locked eyes with her, watching to find any tell-tale signs of contentment or climax. Once she began to relax he began to move faster. She moaned louder and bit her lips, grinding her hips in time to his movements. She clenched her teeth as she ground harder. "More," she groaned. Jason smirked. Famous last words, babe, famous last words.

Following his cue, he increased his speed, alternating his fingers in and out. She was losing it, writhing, screaming. Oh, but Jason wasn't done yet. He let her cum, letting her body sink into the mattress and relax. She still clenched the sheets as her orgasm passed. Jason watched over her. She gazed at him through glazed eyes. She was just too tempting. Jason lowered his face to her womanhood and began to ravage her. His wily tongue wriggled inside her expertly. He pressed his face deeper between her thighs. Lillie entwined her fingers in his hair, bucking her hips to him. Pleasure flooded through her and she came again. If this was the treatment she got for pissing him off she would make sure to do it more often.

Jason lifted his face then entered her. He'd been holding back all this time, postponing his own pleasure. He folded Lillie beneath him to go as deep as he anatomically could. His movements were forceful, his pelvis thrusting against hers. His eyes again locked with hers and amongst the lust and pleasure she could see his anger.

He was just about to reach his climax when he slammed his fist into the mattress by Lil's face; her heart jolted. He grunted and collapsed rigidly beside her. Stunned and dazed she stared at his face. His eyes were transfixed on the ceiling but she could tell his gaze went farther past any man could see… And she knew she could not reach him. She turned on her side and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and slept.

* * *

><p>Thunder woke her and her eyes flashed open just as a blue streak of lightening filled the room. She turned on her back and stared up at the ceiling, her mind racing. What was she doing? Especially with a man like Jason? She reached out her hand beside her but felt nothing. She sat up on her knees. She was alone in the room of Jason Todd. He wouldn't have left her, would he? She nervously bit her fingernails. Why was she nervous? It was only Jason. Right?<p>

She took this time to look around his room, observing every detail. It was small, cluttered, and dirty. A dank little hovel that one would deem inhabitable. Even though there was no light on, she could tell one would not help anyway. So dark, so cold. Lightning struck and thunder crashed again, drawing her attention to the window. She slithered out of the bed, placing her feet on the cool, icy floor. She stood before the dirty window pane. The film of muck and dust was almost so thick that she could not see out of it. She took her finger to the glass and etched into the filth, "Todd." She stood back and admired it proudly. But then her brows furrowed and her teeth clenched. She slashed his name with an "X".

Her fists clenched at her sides and she dropped her head. There was a whirlwind of emotions brewing inside her. What the hell was going on with her?

There was suddenly a clank behind her and she quickly swiped her art with the palm of her hand and whirled around. Jason was just sitting on the bed and removing his shoes. He was smoking a cigarette and was soaking wet. "You were out in this weather?" Lillie asked. He grunted and tossed his shoes across the room. "No, I just like to bathe fully-clothed," he rebutted. Okay, maybe she deserved that. She walked over and sat beside him, resting her hand and head on his wet shoulder. He sighed and pinched the flesh between his eyes. "The roof sprung a leak. It's bad. I tried to patch it but no use. I got a bucket catching the damn water now." He flopped back on the mattress, his arms splayed out above his head and his eyes closed. Lillie straddled him, sitting on his torso.

"What do you want?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"Answers," she replied.

"To what?"

"Everything."

He turned on his side, making Lillie fall off.

"Look, dammit, I'm tired so I'm gonna sleep. Feel free to do so as well."

Almost instantaneously he was fast asleep with Lillie watching over him. She wanted in to his brain, to study its inner workings. True, given his past, she could understand why he was bitter. But was her past any better? Jason was cold, hard, and distant. He could look you dead in your eyes and shoot you down. That's the man he was. And Lillie knew she herself was not a saint, but she was working for retribution. What vengeance was for him? Kill Joker? Bats? No, he cared too much for Bats, and in a way the Joker had protection from the big man himself. Lillie knew this so so should Jason as well. He was broken. That was decidedly true. But so was she. Was that why she couldn't bring herself to do it, even though she had the perfect opportunity?

Were the parallels of their souls too similar that it kept her close but at bay at the same time? She rose slowly, cautiously backing away. She stood at his desk at the other end of the room, her eyes on him still. Without looking, she ran her fingers across the contents on the tabletop – papers, pens, envelopes, a gun, and a bayonet. She wrapped her hand around the handle of the knife and clenched it, then let it clatter back onto the desk. She grabbed the gun next, holding it at her side.

_Jason._

She advanced.

_I love you. I can't lie._

She drew closer.

_Why can't you tell me the truth? You know!_

She now stood at the foot of his bed, her knees between his.

_It wouldn't be right if I didn't, but God! I don't want to._

She raised the gun, pointing it straight at his sleeping form.

_I don't want to do this, Jason. I do love you. Don't you love me? Can't you tell the truth?_

She slowly tightened her finger around the trigger.

_You're just as guilty, Jason._

Then she turned the gun on herself…

_Jason, please…_

* * *

><p>Did she do it? Well you'll have to keep reading... .<p>

Thank you guys for reading, reviewing, and all that other good stuff. Now do it again! :D

Btw, are these chapters too short, you guys? If so I can make them longer.

Let me know in your reviews.

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

So just gonna jump right in, haha. I stayed up all night just to post just for y'all because you guys have patiently waited so long. Kudos! :D

* * *

><p>Pain seared through her abdomen and she fell to the floor, clenching at her body and heaving. Though her eyes were blurry she could still see Jason's eyes. They were on fire; she'd never seen them so alive. "What the hell are you doing?" he roared, grabbing her by her shoulders and lifting her clean off her feet. The kick to her stomach had sent her reeling and she could barely grasp the world around her. He tossed her to the bed and climbed on top of her, holding her face between his hands. Her tears were wetting his palms. "I fall asleep for just a moment and you go suicidal? What's wrong with you, huh? Talk to me," he pleaded.<p>

She swallowed and glared at him through teary, fiery eyes. "I need answers, Todd," she said through clenched teeth, "I fucking need answers." Jason growled in frustration and pinned her to the mattress. "Answers to what, dammit?" he yelled, feeling anger again build in his core. She screamed and writhed beneath him. "Get off of me, you ass!" She wanted to say she hated him but she knew she'd just be lying. But that didn't mean he knew.

"I _hate_ you, Jason," she snarled.

The words were unexpected and cut through him like a knife. What had he done in a mere matter of hours that could make her feel in such a way? He released her and she quickly sprung up and darted to the gun lying on the floor. She pulled it on him again. "I thought you said you'd kill me if I pulled one on you again? What happened to that, huh?" She was nearly in hysterics. That whirlwind was no longer brewing but going full force and mucking shit up inside. Jason sat on the edge of the bed placidly, his hands dangling between his knees. His head was hung low as he tried to grasp the events of the passing night.

"You hate me. You hate me?" he said slowly to himself over and over, as if he had not heard correctly. It all seemed surreal to him.

He placed his hands on his knees then rose. He began to walk across the room towards her. He stood so close that Lillie could only see his broad chest even if she looked up. She could hear the rumble in his chest build as he spoke. "You hate me? Well I hate me too! Are you fucking happy now?" he blasted. Lillie shuddered and realized her whole being was trembling. He stood there a while longer before walking away and sitting on the edge of the bed again. Her eyes were fixed on the floor and she actually felt… fear? She let the gun drop from her hand.

"Jason… Believe me, I didn't mean that. I feel quite the opposite. Really and honestly," she spoke slowly, carefully picking her words. "But I need answers, Jason. Answers I know only you can give me. And if you don't, then one of us dies."

Jason looked up at her, peering at her intensely. He could see how this (whatever _this_ was) was affecting her. He no longer saw that sexy vixen of a woman, but a scared and confused little girl. She was standing with her head hung, ashamed and still reeling. Adrenaline was pumping so hard through her bloodstream that her temples thumped and her head felt like it was pulsating. She was feeling this more than he was. She was in need and Jason was there. He outstretched his hand to her, an offer to safety, protection, reality… the truth. She stared at him incredulously, then cautiously proceeded toward him. She walked carefully, one foot in front of the other. She took his hand and sat on his lap, tucking her head under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, burrowing his face in her hair. He needed this just as much as she.

She was now contemplating whether it was worth it now. She'd come so far, gotten him right where she wanted him, but you're not supposed to fall for your target. She couldn't just let it go. This was not some petty misunderstanding you could just sweep under the rug. But was he really to blame? Didn't they both have it equally rough? Yes, but that didn't change a thing. She wanted to know. Didn't she deserve that?

"Your father worked for Two-Face. Your father was one of the men who killed my parents. I wish to find him and kill him. Over the years I have tracked down all the men and killed them all. Your father is the only one who eludes me. Jason, you must understand. He simply must die. It's only fair and I won't give up until his blood stains my clothes and skin, just as theirs stained his," she declared.

Jason shifted her from his lap and stood. He began to walk across the dirty floor, hands clasped contemplatively behind his back. "My dad disappeared years ago. I couldn't tell you where he was even if I wanted to. And don't believe I do. You see, he's my old man. And even though he left me as a boy all those years ago, he's still and always will be my old man. I can't excuse what he did, or bring back the dead. But I'm sorry. I simply do not know where he is. I imagine he's living the life somewhere. I bet he doesn't even remember his kid or that druggie wife of his. It's just a hunch but I pretty sure I'm right."

Lillie crossed her legs, and leaned back on her elbows. "Got a cig?" she asked. Jason retrieved a half-empty carton of cigarettes from his pocket and tossed it to her. She caught them expertly and stuck one in her mouth. She held her hand out for the lighter, which Jason, too, tossed to her. She lit it and took a long drawn out puff. She released the smoke into the air and reclined on the bed. She was now imagining the moment where she'd have her revenge, when retribution would be finally reached. She would make him beg and plead, grovel and crawl, cry and feel the fear that she had been harboring as an orphaned child. Yes, he'd die slow and painfully. She would draw it out to a torturous length and even then she would stop there. She'd make him wish he was dead first. Ha, maybe she'd even make him kill himself. A smile crept across her face.

"Hey, Lil?" Jason called.

"Yes?" Lil answered.

"Two-Face was the man you killed, right? Isn't that what you said?"

"Yes. Right between the eyes. Killed him dead," she boasted.

Jason was silent.

Then he spoke:

"Lillie, Two-Face isn't dead. You killed a double."

She bolted upright. "What?" she asked, incredulous. Did he really just say what she thought he said? No, there was no way. Two-Face was undoubtedly dead.

Jason was now looking at her from beneath his brow. "Two-Face is very much alive. I can prove it. Duela has mentioned him over the years, and if there is anyone who knows where he is, it's her. She couldn't just let him disappear. He's essentially her lifeline. Find her, find him."

Lillie's face drained. What she knew was not what she _knew_. Everything now was just a lie. And that name. Duela? It rang a bell but only faintly. Two-Face was her lifeline, so they were close, right? Mistress, maybe? She began to conjure images of past memories in Two-Face's lush mansion. Then it hit her. Duela was the little girl who also dwelled there – his _daughter._ Yes, it was clearer now. She and Duela had never really associated, and in a way, she was just like Lillie. Or maybe Lillie was just like her? After all, Two-Face _did_ want twins and Duela had red hair just like hers.

So now she just needed to find Duela, and Jason knew just where to go.

Her hand was trembling as she drew the last of her cigarette. So much to do. Her plans were now rapidly changing.

"Jason?"

"Yes?"

"You have to take me to her. Will you?"

Jason was silent for a moment before answering.

"Of course, I will. I have some unfinished business with her as well."

Dawn was beginning to peak over the horizon and filter in through the window. The room took on a light blue hue and everything glowed lazily. Jason was tired and so was Lillie. He went to the bed and lied down beside Lil. She lied down next to him, resting her head on his chest. Things would come together and they could revel in the glory together. She would would kill the man who ordered the death of her parents and kept her love's father away from him for far too long. She had just closed her eyes and begun to drift when Jason spoke. "Why did you find me?" he asked. Lillie yawned. "Honestly, I just knew deep down that you were the key to my vengeance. That I could get all I wanted for you. I had decided that I'd kill you if you proved useless, but you've proven your worth in more than just a few ways. My thoughts and feelings have taken a 180. I don't feel the way I did when I first thought of this scheme. I feel so different now. You have to believe that."

She wanted to close with an "I love you," but settled for kissing his lips and falling asleep on his chest with his arms wrapped soundly around her.

* * *

><p>So that was Chapter Four.<p>

Let me explain a little about this first before you review or get confused.

I used Duela as Two-Face's daughter as she is originally depicted. If you follow her storyline you'll see that she claims to be the offspring of many, many of Batman's finest villains. Why, I don't know, haha.

But in this case, Duela Dent is Harvey Dent's daughter. Got it? Good. :D

Now get over here and hug me, you silly! (^~^)


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry for the long wait...

* * *

><p>Morning filtered in the grimy window onto Lillie's face. She stared out at the rays of light, letting it warm her face with half-open eyes. Jason's arm was draped over her torso, keeping her anchored beside him with his face in her spine. She had never felt like this. It was so alien, so abnormal. With Jason's arm around her she felt a security that had long vanished after the death of her parents. She turned slightly to kiss his forehead before turning back to the window. She felt lazy, yet invigorated. Drained, yet energized. It was a weird sense of calm and excitement. This was the day that would bring her all the more closer to finality. Two-Face would be dead soon by her own hands.<p>

The thought brought a sly smile to her face. Different scenarios played in her head, each vengeful and exacting. She would make him beg, break his spirit and shred his ego. She would torture him and put him through hell. He'd beg for his death – the suffering would be that bad. She would watch him wither and die a painful death, laughing as anguished tears run down his face. But then again, maybe she wouldn't. Maybe she'd make it quick. A bullet to the head, a snapped neck… Something along those lines. Or maybe she'd just set him on fire. Who knows?

She felt her abdomen clench and her body tremor. She was laughing, trying her best to stifle it as to not wake the sleeping man beside her. But it was too late. Jason was now propped up on an elbow staring at her. She gazed into his eyes, still ever amused. He cocked his head to the side and swept a loose strand of hair that had managed to escape behind her ear. He placed a hand on the side of her face and she leaned into it, nuzzling her face in it and taking in his scent. Jason somehow always smelt good to her, no matter how dirty he got.

"What's so funny?" he asked quietly.

Lillie kissed him softly on his lips, then pulled away to stare into his eyes, all amusement gone from hers. "Today's the day, Jason. I'm that much closer. She'll tell me everything I want to know, willingly or unwillingly. I'm that much closer, Jason, that much." Her voice had trailed off into a whisper and they now stared at each other silently, speaking only with their eyes, appraising each other. The soft morning sun grew warmer as it made its way up into the sky.

"We have a ways to travel, you know?" Jason said, rising and beginning to dress.

Lillie was staring at his body and not fully aware of anything he was saying. "How far is 'a ways'?" she said lazily.

"Far," was Jason's only reply.

Lillie licked her lips, feeling a tingling that only meant one thing…

"Stop dressing. Let's take a shower."

* * *

><p>She locked her lips with his, sucking in his bottom lip into hers. The water ran down her spine and she shivered when Jason dug his fingers into her back and clenched her to his body. The tiny bathroom steamed from the hot water, fogging the mirror and facets. Jason's hands were exploring Lillie's body, making her groan in appreciation. He took her breasts into his hands and kneaded them, taking her nipples and tweaking them. He took one into his mouth and began to suck and bite it, causing Lillie to moan loudly. She was becoming fretful and impatient, pushing against his shoulders and the pressure being applied on her. She growled, "Stop teasing, Jason. Foreplay takes too long." There was a hint of a whine in her plea. Jason grunted in reply, "Fine." He brought his lips to hers again, letting their tongues dance inside their mouths. He then plunged his fingers deep inside her, causing her to scream out, breaking the kiss and arching her back.<p>

Her back was pushed against the shower wall; the cool tile mixed with the warm climate of the room and the heat of her own flesh sent chills through her. She was panting as his fingers moved in and out of her in a circular motion. He angled his fingers upwards and she screamed in response. Jason smirked. He could always make the ladies scream. The moistness of her most inner parts was turning him on and soon he was at full attention. He pulled his wet digits out of her and replaced them with his own member. Back still against wall, Lillie hoisted her legs around his waist and squeezed, pulling him in closer and deeper. He moved slowly at first, careful as to not send them both sliding down the wall and crashing onto the shower floor. She found his lips again and began to pillage her lover's mouth. She moaned into his mouth as he began to pick up the pace. Soon he was pounding into her as hard as he could and she dug her fingers into the flies of his back.

Jason was swearing under his breath as she moaned and screamed louder and louder. She bit into his neck as she reached her end. The bite sent Jason over the edge and he emptied himself into her. His chest heaved and he shuddered. He pulled out of her and lowered her feet safely to the ground. Lillie leaned against the wall, resting her body lazily against it. Both were still panting, and Jason's hands were pressed against the wall on either side of Lil's head. She gently kissed his lips. "Clean up. We need to go."

* * *

><p>She was watching him search for a clean set of clothing. His towel was wrapped low around his hips. She smiled to herself at the trophy marks she'd left on his back. She took in the rest of his body. He was most definitely a man. His back and shoulders were broad, his muscles large and rippling, chin and facial structure chiseled, and those abs… Those <em>abs.<em> She clenched her towel tighter around her body and bit her lip. _No, Lillie, it's time to go,_ she reminded herself. She began to dress to, silently, never letting the thought cross her mind again.

Once dressed she plopped down on her back onto the mattress. She had packed a knife into her belt and now took it out to play with it, twirling it over her head and between her fingers. "Careful with that," Jason warned. Lillie scoffed and turned over on her belly and began cleaning her nails with the blade. "What's the plan of action, Mr. Todd? How are we gonna make her talk?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. We wing it. I'll call her up, tell her I'm stopping by, tell her all the shit you girls love to hear. She'll practically beg me to come over. She can't resist me," he winked. Lillie scowled and lifted an eyebrow. "You better watch yourself, Jason. This knife is sharp." Jason laughed, clearly not taking her seriously. He walked over to the far side of the room and picked up the phone. Frustration rose in Lillie and before she knew it she had sent the knife flying by Jason's head and lodged it into the wall panel behind him. Jason turned to her, trying to keep a straight face but soon lost out to amusement.

"You're the jealous type, aren't you?" his tone was mocking.

She rose from the bed and slinked over to him, yanking the blade from the wall. She ran the cool steel across his face. "No, but I prefer that what's mine stays that way. Watch yourself, Jason," she warned again. Jason shrugged again and began to dial a number she assumed was Duela's. Why'd he remember it so damn easily? Someone on the other end must've picked up because he was now smiling. "Hello, Duela."

Lillie folded her arms across her chest and stared up at him impatiently. He was smiling at whatever she was saying, and it wasn't just any smile, but that mischievous smile he does when he's up to no good. Lillie punched him in his arm. "Speed it along," she rushed in a hushed voice. Jason playfully nudged her aside. "Hey, listen. I would love to stop by, that is if you don't mind… Great, see you soon." He hung up the phone and turned to Lillie, only to receive another punch, of course. He sighed. "You really need to stop doing that. C'mon, let's go."

* * *

><p>Lillie's arms were wrapped around Jason's torso as they sped along on his motorcycle. The wind whipped her hair around her face and she constantly had to sweep it behind her ears. She couldn't fathom what it'd look like once the ride was over. She would make sure to take a moment to compose herself before entering the home of her nemesis's daughter.<p>

"How close are we?" Lillie asked, tightening her grip as they rounded a sharp curve.

"We're getting closer. Five, ten minutes tops."

Her heart sped up a bit. Yes, she was closer. She looked around at the scenery around her. This was not what she expected of an individual like Duela. Duela was the type who liked to make a statement, the type who liked attention. Lillie expected her to live in the center of Gotham at least, yet she lived far off, secluded in the far off woods. Lillie hadn't seen a single house since the city disappeared behind them. She squinted against the wind battering her face. She hadn't seen Duela in years; she had barely seen her when they were kids. Duela had, over the years, become this oddball criminal, wearing various stripes and colors, taking on the personas of other Gotham villains. Who was she now? The Joker's Daughter? The Riddler's? Did she even know who she was anymore?

"We're here," Jason says, breaking her train of thought.

They rounded a curve to reveal a large Colonial-style home, stretching at least three stories high with a flat-top roof with a garden on top. Duela lived _here_? Where was the grandeur, the glamour? This was definitely not what Lillie expected. Jason parked the bike outside the door, which had a flight of steps itself you had to climb to reach. _Okay_, Lillie recanted, _it may not be the house I expected, but it damn sure is stately. _She climbed off the motorcycle followed by Jason. She stretched her body and stared up at the grand wooden door. She clenched her fists. "Let's go, Jason."

Step by step, closer and closer, finality coming nearer and nearer within reach. She stood before the door and raised her hand to knock but it swung open before she got the chance. A tall slender blonde stood before her. Gilda? Lillie's eyes widened. _Holiday?_ There was no way. Gilda's eyes appraised the redhead before her, taking her in and analyzing her. Her eyes then left Lillie and found Jason. A large smile formed on her face and Lillie turned to see that Jason had formed one too.

"Why, hello Gilda," said Jason, in a low seductive voice.

Lillie scoffed. He's disgusting.

"Why, hello handsome. You look just as well as before," Gilda replies.

Lillie groaned internally. She's just as worse.

"And you look just as lovely as before," Jason says with a wink, taking the older blonde's hand and kissing it.

That's enough. Lillie slaps Gilda's hand from Jason's grasp and smiles the most devious, cynical smile yet.

"We came to talk business and that is what we'll do," she said through clenched teeth, never losing her smile.

Gilda wringed her hands and rolled her eyes, tossing her hair back over her shoulder. "Very well. I suppose I'll allow you in." Lillie and Jason followed closely behind the tall blonde, whose stride was unmistakable. She led them to a parlor room with large vintage couches. This becomes more and more unlike Duela. They all sit, Lillie beside Jason and Gilda across the room. There are footsteps nearby. Duela? Lillie tensed.

"Mom? He's here?"

Duela enters the room and Lillie's heart begins to pump with adrenaline. She turned to Gilda. "You're Duela's mother?" Gilda shrugged. "I am… Lillie," she replies nonchalantly. Lillie's eyes widened. She hadn't expected her to know her name. How would she? Duela sat on the arm of her mother's chair. She looks like a fairy. Her hair is short and a deep, rich red. She has a petite build and looks as dainty as ever. Whatever resemblance they had when they were little was definitely gone now. Duela flashed a brilliant smile. "Hi, Jason. Pour you a drink?" Jason smiles. He is way more lax than Lillie. "Sure thing," he grins. Duela crosses the room to a cupboard and retrieves a large bottle of wine and four glasses. She placed a glass before each individual, saving Lillie for last and pausing to stare into her eyes. "Will you be drinking with us?" she asked cautiously. Lillie tried her best to give a polite smile but she could tell it failed. "I suppose one glass won't hurt," she said quietly. Duela nodded and poured more than enough into Lillie's glass before returning to her spot beside her mother.

The bottle was placed in front of Jason, who had already finished his glass and was reaching to pour another. Idle conversation bounced between the company but Lillie remained silent, her eyes trained on Duela. The voices seemed to fade around her and her head felt hollow. She needed to speak with Duela alone. It wasn't until she saw Jason's hand reach for the bottle that she came back into focus. She clasped a hand around Jason's wrist. "That'll be enough, Jason," she said sternly, her eyes burning holes into him. He sighed and lowered the bottle. He'd get his chance again.

Lillie cleared her throat and turned to Duela. She felt more confident and managed to pull off a smile that looked sincere enough. "Duela, your home is beautiful. I would love to see more of it. Show me around?" she requested sweetly. Duela shrugged. "Sure, let's go."

Lillie followed Duela out of the room and heard Gilda say to Jason is a hushed voice, "Oh, drink up. She's not around, doll." Lillie rolled her eyes. _She_ didn't have to ride on the back of a motorcycle with him. Duela looked over her shoulder at her follower. A smile crossed her face. She led her up the steps and down a long corridor. She paused at a door. "Oh, Lillie, let me show you my closet please! You'll love it," the petite little miss said with a smile. Lillie was beginning to feel uncomfortable. This place was too formal and the inhabitants too friendly. What the hell was going on?

The door opened to reveal Duela's bedroom, a large, lavish dwelling place. The colors were deep and rich, something you'd expect in a palace. Lillie paused to take it all in. She could only imagine what the rest of the home looked like. Duela stood by another door on the far side of the room. She cleared her throat and motioned for Lillie. "Follow me."

The closet was massive and more of what Lillie expected. Her many various costumes and wigs were scattered about in disarray. On one wall hung weapons. _This_ was Duela. Lillie stooped and ran her fingers and palm across a feather boa. "This is pretty," she said, trying her best to make conversation. Duela stood over her. "You can have it," she offered. Lillie looked up at her. "Really? Why?"

Duela shrugged. "You like it and sisters share. That's what sisters are for."

"Sisters?"

"Yes, sisters."

Lillie gazed down at the accessory in her hand. "Thanks but no thanks," she said as she stood. Duela stood against a wall, looking at her "sister." Her arms folded across her chest and her voice was different when she spoke again. "Lillie, come with me. We need to talk."

She pushed against the wall and, to Lillie's surprise, it opened, revealing what appeared to be an elevator. Duela stepped in and waited for her. Hesitantly, Lillie followed. The door closed and Duela hit a button, sending them upward slowly. Once it stopped and opened again Duela stood aside and allowed Lillie to exit before her. They were on the roof and the sun was bright. Lillie walked to the edge of the roof and looked down. If she were to jump she could totally make it; she'd jumped from higher. She had to admit, the place was beautiful. It reminded her of Two-Face's lush home, which reminded her of why she was there. She turned and immediately had to dodge Duela, who was charging her at full speed with a knife wielded.

Out of Duela's path, she turned to face her adversary and kicked the knife out of her hand. Duela looked shocked momentarily, but it soon dissolved with a smile. She charged again and the two were engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Lillie hadn't expected Duela to be as strong as she really was. Duela was clinging onto her back, her arms tucked under Lillie's neck, strangling her. Lillie managed to reach behind her and toss the smaller fighter to the ground. Duela landed on her back, dazed. Lillie advanced on her, prepared to end it all then and there. If she couldn't get the information from Duela, she could get it from Gilda. She had to know where her ex-husband was, right?

Duela's eyes her closed tight and she was wincing, clearly in pain. Lillie sat on her, straddling her torso. She reared back, prepared to land a hard blow but Duela's yells stopped her short.

"Stop! Stop! That was a test! Get off of me!" she yelled.

Confused but ever wary, Lillie stood and allowed the other to stand and compose herself.

"A test? What do you mean?" Lillie inquired, an eyebrow raised.

Duela sighed. "To see if you were tough enough. I haven't seen you since you ran off that night. You're here to kill my father, aren't you?"

Lillie blinked. "Yes, he has to die."

Duela smiled. "Good. I'll tell you all you wish to know," she said. Whoa, what was going on? Why was she so willing to help someone hunt and kill her own father? Lillie stepped back, taking a defensive stance. "Why are you doing this? Why are you so eager to help?" she demanded. The other shrugged; she seemed to do that a lot, Lillie had noticed.

"Isn't it obvious? He's weak. He could never fend for himself. He's always had everything handed to him on a silver platter. He's always made me sick. He uses money to fuel his wishes, paying off henchmen to do his dirty work. Never lifting a finger. That's not a man. Men go out and _do_, not sit around and give out orders. He wasn't one to look up to and I never did. Ever wonder why I claimed the daughter of _everyone_ else? The Joker? The Riddler? Because they're doers. They _do_. They're not weak like my father. I wish I had been born to them. Maybe then I'd have someone to look up to and I wouldn't be telling you where to go kill them."

Lillie stood silently. So Duela hated Two-Face? Granted, the reason was different, but it was _hate_, and she wanted him just as dead as Lillie. Duela stared at her, standing as still as a statue, the wind blowing her hair gently. "He's in Hawaii. He has an island to himself. Which one, I don't know. That's all I can tell you."

Lillie found her eyes and bowed her head.

"Thank you… sister," she said quietly.

"That's what sisters are for," Duela replied, a smile threatening to split her face in half.

Suddenly there were arms around Lillie and she gasped. Duela's head tucked under her chin and her body pressed against hers. Apprehensively, Lillie wrapped her arms around the other and allowed her head to rest atop hers.

"Lillie?"

"Yes?"

"Save his head for me," Duela requested.

She pulled away and held Lillie at arm's length. A devious, mischievous, devilish smile had formed on Lillie's face. Her eyes were on fire, blazing. A sadistic chuckle escaped her lips.

"Sorry, I don't plan to leave anything behind after I'm through with him."

* * *

><p>Okay, once again, I am so sorry! I hope you guys like the chapter though.<p>

This...is the last chapter before the end. D:

Yep. The story's winding down.

I hope you guys liked it so far and continue to like it!

Thanks (: Love y'all!


End file.
